


It Will Be Alright

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: The day has finally come to tell everyone the big news and Katsum is far more worried that she should be.





	It Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #16 for the FFXIV Write 2019

The Miqo’te woman took a very deep breath as they walked down the long hallway, hugging his arm closer to her and trying to keep her hands from shaking. She’d thought about this day a lot recently, but now that it was here, her heart was filled with panic. How strange it felt to be out of her armor and instead wearing a very fancy, red floor-length dress. They were still in the middle of a war after all. Now that the Garlean hold on Doma had been broken, she would be on her way soon to rally the forces of Gyr Albanian to gather and begin the siege for Ala Mhigo. For tonight though, she was a guest of honor, once again in House Fortemps in the shining city of Ishgard, celebrating the newfound peace between man and dragon. How she had missed this place and the warmth it brought her.

A hand moved to cover hers and the motion made her jump as she looked up, breaking her from her train of thought as she looked up at her escort.

Aymeric’s soft expression made her panic simmer, “You look radiant this evening.”

Katsum felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked away bashfully, her ears falling back and her tail twitching nervously, “O-Oh, thank you.”

“It is a kind of Far Eastern design, yes?”

She nodded, fidgeting with the pearled necklace that was attached to the dress, “Yes, it is. Tataru picked it out for me. She said it is the height of fashion right now in Kugane…and while I do not doubt her…” She felt the chill on her back where from the bottom of her shoulder blades the top of her hips, there was not cloth, “I am not so sure I like how much skin is showing…”

“Are you cold?” He held her hand more firmly as he asked, “Is that why you are shivering? It is rather chilly tonight.”

She sighed, her previous thoughts returning, “Perhaps a little, but it is more of my concern for tonight that causes me to tremble…”

She felt him turn his eyes to her, “You are worried?”

“I am terrified, Aymeric.”

His quiet chuckle caught her attention, “You have fought monsters, tyrants, dragons, and so many other things and barely flinched with a hint of worry.”

“You didn’t see my worry, and that was the point. You can only see it now because you know me so well.”

“I will agree to that. You were very hard to read when we first met. I rather liked trying to figure out what you were thinking.”

“…You are trying to make me blush now, aren’t you?”

He laughed, “Perhaps. I am also trying to help you relax a little,” Katsum sighed, yet he smiled still, caressed her hand with his thumb, “Is it really so terrifying?”

“I am about to walk into a room full of people and tell them all I am going to be marrying their beloved Lord Commander. Of course I am terrified…” She looked up at him curiously, “Aren’t you afraid?”

“After so many years of public speaking, I think I am far past being afraid of speaking in front of a crowd. If anything, I am excited to finally tell everyone about us. Aren’t you?”

“Well, of course. I think it’s just buried under my worry…” He stopped abruptly and turned and she realized they were now standing before the door to the ballroom and she froze. She could hear the voices of the guests inside, the drone of the many voices all sounding like one voice filling the entire room and echoing out into the hall they stood in. Her body tensed up and her fingers gripped the sleeve of Aymeric’s coat tightly. Her heart pounded in her ears and for a moment, she can hear nothing but that roar.

“Katsum,” Aymeric’s firm voice broke her from the trance and she looked over at him, probably looking like a terrified child by the way he sighed and turned to her, reached up to cup her face, “Tell me what you are worrying over and I shall do my best to ease your mind about it.”

“What if…what if they do not want us to be married because I am a foreigner? What if they insist that we do not get married…?”

“Katsum, the people of Ishgard adore you. I have seen them stop and say hello to you as you pass by, smiling with such joy as the savior of their homes and loved ones takes even a moment to say hello back. If it is hate that you fear from them, then you are mistaken, my dear.” He leaned in close and whispered, “You are a beacon of light and hope to a world shrouded in suffering and darkness. You are far more kind-hearted than anyone would expect you to be with the strength of a hundred men and the greatest dragons. I know you still worry about what people will think as I know not how it felt to rule a kingdom and be judged by every move you made, but please, do not let your fear hinder you from your happiness. Our happiness together…if you will still have me?”

Tears appeared in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and she was not sure if they were tears of worry, of fear, or of love - perhaps all three - yet she let them fall all the same.

“Of course I will. I would be a fool not to. I love you so much, Aymeric…” He smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb. She moved into his arms and he held her close, resting his chin on her head just between her ears as she buried her face in his chest.

“It will be alright, my love. I will do all I can to make sure this evening goes well. That I promise and you can trust me with that responsibility, ok?”

She pulled away from him and nodded, “Ok.”

He lifted her hand and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss and he straightened himself and held out his arm again for her to take, “Alright then, shall we?”

She took a deep breath, standing up straight and taking her regal stance and that she knew so well with the addition of a smile, “I’m ready. Let’s not keep them waiting any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more for this as this is the first part of the storm I had for the day the told everyone that they were courting and also going to be getting married, but I will have to write that other part another time. :3


End file.
